Bludhaven P.D (TV series)
Bludhaven P.D is an American web television series that airs on DC Universe, based on the DC Comics character of the same name. Akiva Goldsman, Geoff Johns, and Greg Berlanti created the series, which sees Brenton Thwaites star as Dick Grayson/Robin, Josh Boyega as Luke Fox, and several other characters from the DC universe. Cast Main * Brenton Twaites as Dick Grayson/Robin * Teagan Croft as Rachel Roth/Raven * Josh Boyega as Luke Fox Recurring * Alan Ritchson as Hank Hall/Hawk * Minka Kelly as Dawn Granger/Dove * John Cena as Delmore Redhorn * Keith Carradine as Dudley Soames * Jeff Clarke as Nuclear Dad * Jeni Ross as Nuclear Mom * Jeni Ross as Nuclear Sis * Logan Thompson as Nuclear Biff * Idris Elba as Trigon Guest * April Bowlby as Rita Farr/Elasti-Woman * Brendan Fraser and Jake Michaels as Clifford Steele/Robotman * Matt Bomer and Dwain Murphy as Larry Trainor/Negative-Man * Ryan Potter as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy * Bruno Bichir as Niles Caulder/The Chief Episodes Season 1 (2012-2013) # "Pilot"-'''Dick Grayson is a detective working for the Bludhaven Police Department who is a secretly a masked vigilante known as Robin, Batman's former partner. In the evening, Dick stalks drug dealer Tyler Hackett, who abused a young girl, and had charges against him dropped by the Bludhaven Police Department due to a technicality. Hackett meets with a dealer to give him some drugs, hidden inside a stuffed bear. Robin intervenes the criminals become paranoid believing that Batman is present. Once they realize Batman is gone, they become confident believing Robin would be easy to handle. The criminals are proven wrong when Robin violently executes all of them, except for Hackett. Robin subdues Hackett when he tries to escape and brutally stomps on his face. Hackett promises to no longer abuse his daughter and Robin leaves not before saying: "fuck Batman". Later on, Dick goes to meet with his colleagues in the BPD, such as with Lucius Fox's son Sgt. Luke Fox and his superior Inspector Dudley Soames, who is reviewing the footage involving Robin. As it turns out, Robin has not been seen for two years. Luke suggests informing Chief Redhorn about it only for Soames to be against the idea since there is a chance Robin might be passing by, which the rest of the police hope since they know Robin is from Gotham and Gotham is known as the city of madness. Soames then orders all the officers to focus their attention on apprehending the Doomsday Killer, a named coined by the press of a religious serial killer who has been terrorizing Bludhaven at night. Later on at night, a man named Trigon (Idris Elba) abducts a female walking her dog with assistance from a group of individuals, who are revealed to be his students, his followers. In flashbacks, Dick was a young police officer in the GPCD who was in a relationship with his boss Commissioner Gordon's daughter Barbara Gordon. Joker attacks Dick and Barbara. Joker shoots Barbara in the stomach, paralyzing her from the waist down, and takes Dick to an abandoned amusement park. There, the Joker strips Dick to his underwear and subjects him to torture, including showing him photos he took of Barbara, in pain. Batman rescues Dick and Joker reveals that he knows Dick is Robin due to Jason Todd having told Joker when Joker was beating him to death with a crowbar. Dick then beats Joker to death. Batman stops Dick and does mouth to mouth on Joker to restart his heart. Joker survives and Dick leaves Batman in anger when Batman decides to keep Joker in the Batcave due to him knowing too much. Dick becomes enraged at Batman feeling if he had killed Joker years ago, then Jason would be alive and Barbara would be alright. Dick ends things with Batman and transfers to the BPD as well as ends his relationship with Barbara by leaving behind a Dear John letter. #"Rachel Roth"-'Following her mother's murder at the hands of a mysterious assailant sent by Trigon, troubled teen Rachel Roth exhibits telekinetic powers and flees Detroit. Rachel is picked up by Bludhaven police, recognizes Dick from her nightmares, and asks him for help. By the time he realizes that she was telling the truth about her mother, Rachel has been drugged and abducted by a police officer. Meanwhile, in Kiev, Ukraine, NFL football players Victor Stone and Jason Cardena travel there. While Jason believes that they will spend the night partying with Ukrainian supermodels, Victor has other plans in mind by going after gangster Leonid Kovar, who has a sex trafficking ring in both Kiev and Jump City where Victor and Jason live. Donning a gray sweater and with a hood that hides his face, Victor is revealed to be a cyborg and goes after Kovar. Jason gets bored when Victor takes him to see the Nutcracker play performed by Russian ballerinas, but Victor uses this to track down and intimidate a ballerina instructor into telling him where to find Kovar since she has been selling her ballerinas to him. While promising Jason that they will go to the party to spend the night away with Ukrainian supermodels, Victor goes after Kovar and injures the crime lord by throwing him into a wall. Victor intimidates Kovar into ending his sex trafficking ring. Kovar agrees to it but promises to kill Victor the next time he sees him. Victor then tells Kovar he is counting on it and knocks him out. Victor then frees the girls that Kovar captured., who is hidden in his bedroom closet. Rachel meets the man who killed her mother and blacks out, causing a dark version of herself to emerge and kill the man. Dick arrives, killing the police officer who kidnapped her. Later when meeting with Chief Redhorn and Inspector Soames, the two men tell Dick that the man he killed was impersonating a police officer. Soames and Redhorn order Dick to take Rachel to safety until they can investigate this matter. Dick agrees to it and takes Rachel to Covington, Ohio. Victor meets Jason the next day at his hotel room and claims that he spent the night with one of the supermodels that Jason introduced only for Jason to know his friend his lying since he was with her all night. This starts to put a strain in Vic and Jason's friendship. Victor is revealed to be searching for a girl named Marcy Reynolds, who is a part of Trigon's cult. #'"Hawk & Dove"-'Under orders from Soames and Redhorn, Dick takes Rachel to Hank Hall and Dawn Granger, masked vigilantes known as Hawk and Dove with whom Dick fought crime four years earlier as Robin despite Batman forbidding him from doing so. Though Hank and Dawn are in a serious relationship, Rachel senses that Dick and Dawn were previously involved, and still have unresolved issues. When Hank, out of jealousy, fights with Dick, Rachel's dark-self manifests to stop it. Back in Bludhaven, in order to discredit the police, Trigon sets up a trap for them at a greenhouse involving the jogger he kidnapped and where Chief Redhorn and Luke are supervising a crime scene of another Doomsday victim, where reporter Bethany Snow and a cameraman are. Bethany, the cameraman, and police go to the greenhouse to discover the jogger there, gagged and strung up. Luke notices her panic and stands still. Luke spots the trip wire although a police officer did not. Before Luke could act, Redhorn trips over the wire, causing the jogger's jugular to be slashed. Luke goes to his apartment to see Bethany using her talk show to lambast the police for the jogger's death by calling them incompetents. Trigon "activates" the Nuclear Family to retrieve Rachel and they torture Luke, after seeing Bethany criticize them on television, for Dick's whereabouts only for Luke to not know where Dick is. Hawk and Dove take down a drug dealer with Robin's murderous assistance. Rachel is upset to discover Dick intended to leave with her Hank and Dawn and not return. The Nuclear Family defeats Dick, Hank, and Dawn, capturing Rachel and leaving Dawn gravely injured. #'"Origins"-'Victor locates down Rachel, and watches the Nuclear Family abduct her. Rachel's dark self refuses to help her, but Victor arrives, defeats Nuclear Dad, and convinces Rachel to leave with him. Rachel learns that Victor is looking for a girl named Marcy Reynolds, whom Raven identifies as a cult member. An old photo of Rachel's mother Angela leads Rachel and Victor to a convent where Rachel had supposedly hidden from Rachel's father when she was a baby. Dick recalls learning that his parents' death was not an accident, and being taken in by billionaire Bruce Wayne, who offers to teach Dick "another way to deal with the pain." Rachel meets Garfield Logan briefly, and Dick arrives. After Rachel's dark self manifests again, Dick and Victor take her back to the convent, where the sisters secretly lock her in the basement. Victor discovers that before Marcy left Jump City, she was researching various doomsday prophecies concerning the advent of an apocalyptic “raven”. Rachel's dark self taunts her and then manifests, leading to an explosion that allows Rachel to flee. Back in Bludhaven, Luke reports to Soames and Redhorn of the attack administered to him by the Nuclear family. While Soames agrees to put out an APB on the family, Luke starts asking about Dick only for his superiors to tell him to concentrate on other cases and let them handle it. Luke then goes to meet with sister Tiffany Fox (Logan Browning), who is an agent of Spyral. Luke asks Tiffany for information on Dick and Tiffany reveals that the FBI has a file on Dick due to being Bruce's ward (since Bruce spent five years traveling the world and was declared legally dead by Wayne Enterprises chairman William Earle before returning to Gotham to reclaim his company) and that Bruce disowned Dick a year ago for unknown reasons. Luke tells Tiffany that he suspects Dick might be in danger and wants to try to save him which is why Tiffany hands him the file. #'"Doom Patrol"-'Rachel comes across Gar, in his tiger form, as she flees through the woods. Gar takes Rachel to his house, where she meets Cliff Steel / Robotman, Larry Trainor / Negative Man, and Rita Farr / Elasti-Woman. Dr. Niles Caulder / The Chief arrives, furious with Gar for bringing a stranger to their home—where they are living in secret—but interested in running tests on Rachel. She agrees, but then demands to be unstrapped from the table. Niles refuses, and shoots Gar with a tranquilizer dart when he tries to intervene. Rachel's dark self-emerges and attacks Niles. Meanwhile, Dick and Victor find the convent in ruins, and track Rachel to the Caulder house. Dick calms Rachel down and promises he will protect her. He departs with Rachel and Victor, and Gar goes with them, encouraged by Cliff to live his own life. Back in Bludhaven, Trigon tasks a couple in his cult to assassinate Soames at his precinct by using a deadly gas labeled wormwood. Before any casualties could occur, Luke, who sees the whole thing, pushes the woman into one of the interview rooms and holds the door shut while Soames pulls the fire-alarms and orders everyone to evacuate the building. Because of this, Luke is acccommadated by the department. #'"Adrian Chase"-'Until they decide their next move, everyone is to stay hidden. Dick disobeys Victor by going out on patrol as Robin and catches a man with a ski mask as well as ski goggles trying to assassinate a businessman named Warner Quilt when he is leaving his company for the night. Dick intervenes and Vigilante tells Dick that he has no understanding of what is going on and that Quilt is a monster. Vigilante and Robin fight with Vigilante escaping. Meanwhile, Luke discovers that Tiffany is in a relationship with Adrian Chase, the former district attorney. Adrian was relieved of his duties as district attorney after his friend Dave Winston was killed right in front of him because the city council believed that Chase was unstable. As a result, Chase appointed a successor as permitted by the Council and now spends most of his time volunteering at several charity organizations and even plays basketball with teenagers at the Community Youth Center. Dick has Victor discover that Quilt paid a hitman to go after a man named Allan Reynolds and his family, but Judge Harold J. Warner had the case dismissed due to Reynolds illegally having a firearm and Dick learns that Reynold's wife Eppie was once Quilt's secretary which is why Dick goes to confront her as Robin. Eppie admits that her five-year-old son Tommy is Quilt's son as well and that Reynolds knew about it, but loved Tommy as if he were his own. Wanting to become a better person for her child, Eppie took documents of Quilt's illicit and questionable business practices in order to keep him away from Tommy, which she never intended to use. Eppie then begs Robin to kill Quilt for him and Robin agrees to it. Vigilante and Robin break into Quilt's home and kill all of his guards together. Before he could kill Quilt, Robin tells Quilt that Eppie never intended to use the evidence to send him to prison. Quilt then admits that he did all of this because he wanted to be involved in his son's life, but Eppie wouldn't let Quilt because of his mob ties. Before Dick could act, Vigilante shoots Quilt in the head. Robin then allows Vigilante to leave. Later, when Victor questions Dick about what happened at Quilt Tower, Dick tells Victor that Vigilante killed Quilt which makes Victor believe that Vigilante killed all of Quilt's men. Rachel knows the truth about Dick having killed some of the men and decides to keep quiet about it out of respect for Dick and knowing that Victor has rules against killing. Later, Vigilante is seen on a rooftop with binoculars watching Tiffany wait at a fancy restaurant for her date. Vigilante then removes his mask revealing himself to be Adrian. Adrian then goes into the restaurant in a tuxedo and with flowers in his hand for Tiffany. As is turns out, Adrian Chase is Vigilante. #'"By Fire"-'A series of arsons start happening in the central business district of Bludhaven which is why Mayor Hull has Soames and Redhorn assign Luke to the case. Dick investigates this matter as Robin and encounters a man named Ted Carson, who is performing the arsons while being dressed as a firefighter. The police led by Soames intervene and Carson escapes not before setting a police officer named Wally Jackson on fire, making things personal for Luke and the BPD since Firefly is now a cop killer. Dick notices the arsons have been occurring along a bus route and has Victor access data files from the city archives, realizing that Carson has been intentionally lowering property values in that part of the city. Things become interesting when it is discovered that councilman Harold Leeds has been property all over the central business district which prompts Dick to investigate him while Victor goes to catch the arsonist. Dick follows Leeds as Robin and discovers that Leeds had a street pimp named Zeus send a fifteen-year-old prostitute to his penthouse for the evening. Leeds proves to be creepy and abusive with the intent of hurting the prostitute. Robin kills all of Leed’s goons, intimidates the prostitute into leaving, and Leeds into confessing to Soames his corruption. Luke and Victor track Carson down to a chemical factory that Carson intends to destroy. Carson is horribly burned. Victor saves Carson and turns him over to Luke, who reluctantly allows Victor to leave feeling that he owes him for catching a cop killer. Victor convinces Luke to take credit for capturing Carson in order to make the public not lose faith in the BPD. Victor learns that Dick has killed Leed’s thugs and this leads to a fallout between them due to the two disagreeing with each other’s methods. Dick leaves Rachel to stay with Victor and goes back to the BPD where he tells Soames and Redhorn that Rachel is safe. Redhorn holds a press conference informing the public about Robin being a psychopath and addresses the Firefly incident by giving Luke credit for the work. Victor promises Rachel that he will not abandon her like Dick did and take care of her. #'“Old Wounds”-'A girl named Marcy Reynolds, the one Victor has been searching for, is revealed to be a part of the Church of Blood and tries to escape the cult only to be murdered by Mother Mayhem and her body is found the next morning by the BPD. Victor goes to talk to Marcy’s father Donald Reynolds about her only for Donald to want nothing to do with him since Victor broke his daughter’s heart and blames him for her death. Now back in the BPD, Dick and Luke are assigned to work together to investigate the death of a prostitute, who died from drug overdose. Chief Redhorn calls Dick and Luke over to dinner and explains his connection to the prostitute. Redhorn explains that he was having an affair behind his wife Mary’s back and started seeing the victim. Redhorn was present at the scene when she died and attempted to perform CPR to revive her. Redhorn was unaware she overdosed and just cracked her rips causing more blood to flow out. When realizing that she has overdosed, Redhorn stopped and left the premises. Dick and Luke to make this go away not before Luke tells Redhorn how disgusted he is at him for doing this. Donald is abducted from his home and Victor hacks Donald’s computer to discover that Donald had evidence of businessman Tim Paul’s illicit practices and was planning to expose him. Victor tells Rachel to stay in the penthouse and goes to rescue Donald. Paul meets with mobster Killgore Steed to foreclose on a deal at his company. Suddenly, the company is attacked by Victor and Steed flees the scene. Victor fights all of Paul’s thugs to get to Donald. Garfield and Rachel disobey Victor by following him to Paul Corp and Rachel’s dark-self manifests killing some thugs who attempt to grab her and Garfield helps to take them out as several animals. Victor then rescues Donald, who recognizes him under the hood. Donald goes to the BPD to submit the evidence he has against Paul and Soames orders Paul to be arrested. As it turns out, Donald is a private detective who investigated Paul and found proof that he was dumping toxic waste in the swamps of Bludhaven. Donald changes his opinion of Victor which is why he agrees to let him help investigate his daughter’s death. Paul goes to Steed for help in fleeing from the police only for Steed to stab Paul to death. Steed puts his hand on Paul’s shoulder telling him that he is sorry and then leaves once Paul collapses onto the ground. #'“So Above, So Below”-'With Donald now as an ally, Victor and him work together to discover that Marcy was obsessing over a cult before she was murdered. Becoming disturbed at the horror shows and movies that Raven enjoys, such as Game of Thrones, Garfield urges Donald and Victor to take Raven and him to a carnival to loosen her up, which Victor and Donald reluctantly agree to. Meanwhile, Trigon’s plan to discredit the BPD went beyond well since Evan Gregory, governor of the state that Bludhaven is in, has lost faith in the BPD. Because of this, Gregory sends U.S Army General Mendenhall and his men to Bludhaven to catch the Doomsday Killer. Declaring martial law, Mendenhall forces Redhorn and the BPD to follow his commands. Soames is revealed to have worked with Mendenhall the past and has a hard time of agreeing with his methods. As a result of his mistrust in Mendenhall, Soames urges Dick and Luke to not tell Mendenhall anything since this is their city and that the BPD will be the ones who watch the Doomsday Killer. During the carnival, Rachel encounters Trigon in his demon form and Trigon’s demonic emissaries. With help from Victor and Garfield, Rachel resists and fights the emissaries until they cannot maintain their presence on the Earthly plane and dissipate. During a press conference when Mayor Hull is announcing Mendenhall presence in Bludhaven, Steed and his thugs, led by Cisco Blaine (Omari Hardwick), kidnap Dick. Steed takes Dick seven miles out to sea using his own boat. Steed is revealed to have tied Dick’s hands, putting him in a lifeboat along with containers of gasoline, and sets the water on fire. The flames spread out to the boat, causing a giant explosion, leaving Dick’s faith unknown. Victor and Rachel make plans to infiltrate the Church of Blood despite Reynolds pointing out the risks of working undercover. #'"Ashes to Ashes"-'Victor and Raven infiltrate the Church of Blood despite Reynolds and Garfield pointing out the risks of being undercover. In the meantime, Dick survives the attempt on his life and reports this to Redhorn. Redhorn tells Dick to forget this happened and focus on the Doomsday Killer even though Dick believes that Steed is the culprit. Upon Dick refusing to back off, Redhorn fires him and Luke, when he speaks up for Dick. When infiltrating the cult, Victor and Raven are horrified at Trigon methods of dealing with any acolyte who tries to leave his group. Their cover is blown, with Victor and Raven battling Trigon and his followers. Despite the fact that they are defeated, Raven's soul-self escapes to warn Dick. Raven is forced to be in a pit where a horrific spider-like creature is like while Victor being tortured by Trigon for information. Dick decides to attack the Church of Blood to free Victor and Raven why his why he brings Garfield with him. Trigon, with aid from Bethany, are able to turn public sentiment against Robin by making it appear that his attack is unprovoked. Victor causes the crash of Trigon’s escaping vehicle and though the villain survives, Victor is accused of attempted murder which is why Mendenhall detains him. In flashbacks, born in Gotham City, Raven's mother Angela Roth was a depressed, aimless teenager who fell in with Cultists who goaded her to participate in a secret ceremony to appeal to Trigon, who was to manifest in the Earth-plane. Despite Soames’ objections, Mendenhall sends Victor to Slabside Maximum Prison where Victor will be until his trial date. #'“Pop Quiz"-'Following the events of last week, Victor is sent to Slabside Supermax Prison for the attempted murder of Trigon. General Mendenhall interrogates Victor tells him that Trigon is responsible for the Doomsday killings and Trigon is the reason why his girlfriend Marcy Reynolds was murdered. Unfortunately for Victor, Mendenhall refuses to listen to him since Mendenhall despises vigilantes. Back in Bludhaven, Dick meets with Reynolds revealing he is Robin and asks what can be done to release Victor. Unfortunately, Reynolds has no idea on what can be done to release Victor so he can get justice for his daughter. Dick also has to deal with Rachel, who is hurt that Dick abandoned her and that Victor is incarcerated. A man calling himself, the Kwiz Kid, who has a costumed modeled after the Riddler, targets a museum curator who is gambling at a casino owned by Steed. Dick arrives to stop Kwiz Kid as Robin only for Kwiz Kid to escape when Kwiz Kid has businessman Rumi Mori in a machine that will cut off his fingers. Kwiz Kid boasts of his plan to activate an atomic bomb in Bludhaven unless he is paid seventy million dollars, which prompts Robin to go to Inspector Soames for help. Robin presses a stapler on Soames’s back, which Soames assumes to be a gun and tells him of Kwiz Kid planning to release an atomic bomb on the city. Robin escapes when the BPD try to arrest them. Soames is shocked that Dick is Robin due to having recognized him in the costume. As Robin is escaping the BPD by jumping rooftops, he asks: “Dick?” Kwiz Kid later goes to Reynolds, who is revealed to be his employer. Kwiz Kid gives Reynolds certain occult artifacts. Wanting to keep Bludhaven safe, Reynolds uses his occult knowledge to summon a demonic army of peace-keepers that would prevent crime from happening ever again. Soames tries to convince Redhorn to evacuate the city only for Redhorn to refuse. Because of this, Spames holds a press conference, explaining to reporters, especially Bethany Snow, that Redhorn fired Dick and Luke because they refused to cover up his involvement in the death of a prostitute that Redhorn had relations with. Because of this, an impeachment hearing is then held by the city council to discuss whether or not Redhorn should be relieved as chief. Robin goes to stop Kwiz Kid only for the bomb to be deactivated when Reynolds completes his ritual and the power goes out in Bludhaven, prompting Dick to ask: “what the fuck?” #'“The Great Escape”-'While in Slabside, Victor learns what is happening to Bludhaven and wants to escape to try to stop the crisis believing that Trigon is responsible. Victor contemplates escape only for the government as well as Warden Samandra Watson to have implanted a computer chip called a Parallax Device to track Victor, prevent from using much of his abilities, and to subdue him when necessary. To make matters worse, Watson is shown to have the prison guards maliciously and abusively treat the inmates. The inmates in the high-security prison are villains such as Bruno Manheim, Mad Stan, and several others. Volcana, an inmate that Victor defeated a while ago, harasses him by setting his oatmeal at a hot temperature. In retaliation, Victor throws that oatmeal on Volcana's face, mutilating her and causing a prison fight. Because of this, Victor is forced into his cell where he is communicating with ants who are forming letters. The ants are revealed to be controlled by Hartley Rathaway. Using the ants to communicate, Hartley gives Victor an offer to escape, which Victor agrees to. In Bludhaven, it is revealed that Reynolds has summoned several demons to assassinate anyone who breaks the law, especially for minor offences. Mendenhall and the Army try to deal with the crisis by taking out the demons, only for all of them to be slaughtered leaving Mendenhall as the only survivor. Dick learns that the demons appeared because of a ritual and violently interrogates Kwiz Kid in his cell to find out who is responsible for the thefts. While Robin is being brutal towards Kwiz Kid, Soames and the police are turning a blind eye to this despite Mendenhall’s protests. Mendenhall then orders Robin to be arrested by the Army only for Robin to escape after subduing all of them. Upon learning Reynolds is responsible for this and tracking him to a house, Mendenhall and the Army try to kill all the demons only to be slaughtered leaving Robin and Mendenhall as the sole survivors. Victor escapes from the prison with Hartley and his team: Manheim, Bumblebee, and Volcana. Against Hartley's orders, Victor saves Bumblebee when she is about to be captured by Watson. After escaping from prison, Hartley tells Victor that to no longer be a fugitive, he has to prove to the world that Trigon is the Doomsday Killer from what Victor told him and Victor thanks him before parting ways. Now out of options, Mendenhall agrees to put his hatred for vigilantes aside and Robin goes to Rumi Mori for help with Garfield and Rachel. #'“Donna Troy”-'Donald Reynold’s demon hordes patrol the streets slaughtering anyone who breaks even the merest of laws. However, the demons have a vulnerability. Simple weapons such as swords or arrows appear to kill them as easily as they would a human. Outside the bubble, Superman, Batman and Jason Blood try to find a way into the city. Blood explains that only someone on the inside can hope to reverse the spell that created the bubble. This causes Batman to be secretly sad for Dick and to wish him good luck. Banding together, the BPD, the Army, and the Mori mafia each go to various sporting goods stores to pick up every bladed weapon they can manage to find. But they have to pay for their purchases, either by leaving cash on the counter or writing a check. Mori gets into a fight with a cop causing one of the demons to mystically appear and slaughter them. Dick keeps the rest of the crew from getting out of hand and prompting more demonic intervention. Meanwhile, Victor goes to Ohio by train looking for his old friend, Donna Troy. The FBI stops the train in search of Victor, however, Victor manages to escape after causing a train car to explode and goes to Donna. Donna translates text that Victor photographed in Marcy’s storage unit. Donna’s interpretation of the lost ancient language is that Dick is going to be the one to kill Rachel, making Victor vow to stop Dick from doing so as Soames deputizes the gangsters as police officers and fills out a blank warrant that Judge Pebbles signed for Reynold’s arrest. Dick and his team then prepare to go after Reynolds, who is in a mansion guarded by demons. #'"City Walls"-'Soames presents a warrant to the demons for Reynold's arrest only for the demons to violently refuse entry forcing everyone to fight. The demons start cutting through people with their swords. Luke is overhead on a bluff serving as a sniper, firing arrows down at the demons while joking that he is like the Green Arrow. Dick, Rachel, and Garfield manage to use a catapult to launch themselves over the demons into an upper window of the mansion Reynolds is in. They find Reynolds chained up to a wall. Reynolds originally cast the spell summoning the demons in order to enforce peace upon the city. He had no idea how chaotic things would become. Reynolds tells Rachel that he did some digging and discovered that Trigon, Rachel's father, is a being from another dimension who devours worlds. Rachel is both Trigon's doorway back to his dimension, and a means to destroy him. Reynolds pleads for someone to kill him by pointing out that this is the only way to break the spell. Dick doesn't have it in him to kill Reynolds, so Rachel's dark self manifests killing Reynolds. Due to Reynold's death, the demons vanish and the mystic shield covering the city collapses. #'"Law & Disorder"-'A few days after the death of Donald Reynolds, the city is stored to normal with Mendenhall staying behind to ensure things are back to normal while supervising some other military members that Governor Gregory sends for support. Soames becomes appointed the acting chief in Redhorn's absence. As Dick comforts Rachel, he makes plans to target a man named William Stryker, one of the worst kinds of criminals involved in many crimes like drug trafficking, prostitution, white slavery, child pornography, murder, and rape. After Dick fails to kill Stryker the first time, Stryker goes to Soames for help claiming he has started an honest life and Luke volunteers to supervise the police officers protecting Stryker. Luke begins to regret protecting Stryker after personally seeing what kind of scum William really was. Despite this, Luke protects William while Robin hunts him down. Robin manages to subdue Luke and the BPD. Victor manages to make it back to Bludhaven and intervenes to help Luke and the BPD stop Robin. Victor then sees Robin doing something to Stryker to make him confess all of the crimes he committed in the past that the police had no knowledge about him and where "the bodies are buried" so to speak, but he didn't kill him. Victor starts to believe that there is still some hope for Dick after all. Gar begins seeing apparitions in Victor's mansion and collapses. With Gar dying, Angela convinces Rachel to call Trigon to help her. She does, and Trigon arrives. Trigon heals Gar, and tells Rachel that he can begin destroying the world once her heart breaks. Dick, Donna, and Victor arrive, but only Dick can pass through the mystical barrier that now surrounds Victor's mansion. #'"Dick Grayson"-'Five years in the future, in Los Angeles, California, Dick is living happily with Dawn and their son Joseph Grayson, with another baby on the way due to Dawn's pregnancy. Rachel and Gar are at college. Commissioner Gordon (Ben Mckenzie) arrives revealing to Dick that he knows he was Robin and that Bruce is Batman. Dick asks Dick to stop Bruce, who has become obsessed with killing the Joker after the Joker escaped from his cell in the Batcave and killed Alfred. Dick and Gordon go to Gotham and is reunited with Tiffany Fox, who is still working for Spyral but claims to be working with the FBI. Gordon hopes that Bruce can be redeemed knowing that this happened before right after Bruce stabbed Ra's Al Ghul to death. At first, Dick believes that there is hope for Bruce knowing that the Joker survived when Batman threw him off the building into a car but thinks otherwise when Batman goes to Arkham Asylum to kill Joker in cold blood, as well as every patient and worker in Arkham Asylum. Dick and Gordon give up hope for Bruce which is why Gordon gives up Batman's secret identity to the world so the police can apprehend him. As the police are preparing to raid Wayne Manor, the Mayor talks with Gordon about the consequences of his connection to Batman being made public. He informs Gordon that the District Attorney's office wants to conduct an investigation, for which Gordon has to step down from his post of duty. Hill leaves, and Gordon realizes that if he doesn't resign now he'll face a grand jury hearing, but decides to resign after the raid. Gordon, Dick, and the police raid Wayne Manor. Unfortunately, Batman slaughters all of them, especially Gordon, and kills Agent Fox with a cold gun when she tries to intervene. Dick demolishes the mansion with explosives, and when he finds Batman alive but trapped in the rubble, Dick finishes him off. In the present, Raven is horrified to see Dick enslaved by Trigon's power, the killing of Batman has been a fantasy created by Trigon to draw Dick into darkness. #'"The Terror of Trigon (Part-One)"-'In Bludhaven, violent murders are committed by people who think their victims are demonic creatures before they are stopped by Luke, Soames, Mendenhall, and members of the BPD. While Luke believes that magic is the source of the crimes, Mendenhall is skeptical about this. Trigon orders Dick and the transformed Raven to kill Gar, Donna, and Victor. Gar and Victor attempt to reason with them, but no avail when Dick announces that: "Dick Grayson is no more" and when Rachel announces that Trigon wishes to have them be their slaves. Mayor Hull tells the public in a press conference that Donald Reynolds was the Doomsday Killer public that Reynolds was the Doomsday Killer only for Mendenhall, Luke, and Soames to refuse since there was no evidence to suggest that. The Church of Blood hijacks the news signal announcing that they are offering one million dollars in gold for any man or woman who kills Luke. While Victor, Gar, and Donna are fighting Dick and Rachel, Rachel expresses her belief of Dick now being Trigon's slave. Unfortunately for Rachel, Donna tells her that by forcing the heroes to kill, she has instead sealed her own doom. Rachel orders the transformed Dick to kill Donna, but instead, Dick slays Rachel. With her death, Dick returns to normal and to his right mind, just as Luke goes into hiding with help from Mendenhall until a solution can be found and Trigon awakens to take vengeance for the death of his daughter. #'"The Terror of Trigon (Part-Two)"-'Dick begins to feel remorse for murdering Rachel despite Victor trying to comfort Dick by telling him that he only did what he had to do despite Victor being opposed to killing. Luke begins to fear that his family is in danger as long as the hit is on him despite Tiffany reassuring Luke that she put everyone in protective custody at Spyral safehouses. Luke manages to evade his security detail and goes looking for clues on the Church of Blood in hopes of taking them down. Unfortunately, Luke is ambushed by mercenary Paul Kirk, who wishes to collect the bounty on his head only for Dick to come to Luke's aid with assistance from Gar and Victor. Luke then learns that Dick is Robin but decides to deal with it after the Church of Blood is taken down. Luke does not hesitate to handcuff Kirk, who responds in disgust that he was supposed to bring Luke's head to the night's great ceremony in the Church of Blood headquarters. With help from Tiffany, Dick and Luke disguise themselves as Church of Blod members to arrest Hull, Redhorn, and the other Church of Blood members with assistance from Soames and the BPD. Luke convinces Victor to turn himself in and to tell Mendenhall about the treatments he endured at Slabside. Victor then explains everything to Mendenhall about Trigon being the Doomsday Killer and about Watson. Trigon awakens at full strength, possessing the souls of everyone on Earth except Dick, Gar, Victor, and Donna, and grown to an even more gigantic stature, many times the size of the Empire State Building. #'"The Terror of Trigon (Part-Three)"-'Victor launches a hopeless attack on Trigon with no success. With minimal effort, Trigon levitates the stone mass that was once their headquarters and sends it hurtling down on all the team except Dick, who manages to survive. Donna is ready to give up, but suddenly hears the voice of the deceased Azar, former spiritual leader of Temple Azarath. Trigon begins to open a gateway to his ravaged home universe, intending to recreate it by allowing it to absorb the dimension containing Earth. While Dick fights a delaying action, Donna, who is being controlled by Azar, replace Raven's rings on her body. Raven's soul-self, now an angelic pure-white entity serving as a conduit for the power of Azar, rises from her still form and grows to envelop Trigon, ultimately destroying him. The form of Raven rises from the battle site and is lost to view, the darkness which had covered the world vanishes, and the Earth returns to normal. In the aftermath, Mendenhall gives Victor an offer that he will not refuse. Victor will have no limitations on his activities as long as he: works for the JCPD, with Mendenhall promising to pull strings to get Victor a job there, to conduct operations that are off the books for the federal government when asked to above other duties, and to not leave the country unless he has permission from the United Nations. Victor asks if he is allowed to go to the Warner Bros theme park and Mendenhall tells him that this fine as long as it's in the States. Gar has no other place to go and decides to stay with Victor with Mendenhall forcing Gar to agree with his conditions as well. When Dick is on his way home, he gets a call from Luke, who admits that after working him, he has grown an appreciation for both Dick and his alter ego, but still needs time to think about all this. When Dick is being mugged, the new Robin (Curran Walters) appears and saves him. Season 2 (2013-14) # '"Tim Drake"-'Dick and Tim Drake, the new Robin, go to Chicago to investigate when Tim tells Dick that someone is murdering everyone who worked with his parents at the circus which is why Bruce sent him. Learning that Bruce implanted a tracker in his arm at some point in the past, Dick removes it with a scalpel. Back in Bludhaven, Inspector Soames announces his plans to retire and appoints Lieutenant Peter Yorke (Ryan Jefferson Booth) to run the precinct. Soames then throws a housewarming party where everyone in the BPD meets Soames' wife Myra Fermin. Soames tells Luke the reason he is retiring is that of Myra constantly worrying about Soames' safety. When Luke questions Soames on what he will be doing in his retirement, Soames replies that he will be relaxing. Everyone in the BPD reveals that they dislike Yorke due to considering him to be a hard-ass and a dick. However, Soames reassures everyone that Yorke is a law-abiding man and his attitude comes from a period of long setbacks in his life. Yorke arrives having drunk heavily with a girl he flippantly referred to as "chick from the bar", and hitting on Tiffany which prompts Adrian to hit him. Soames becomes disgusted by Yorke knowing that Yorke is married to a woman named Jenna and has a son who is a little boy named Noah. In Chicago, Dick seeks out Clayton Williams, the only performer still alive and the likely next target. Clayton is abducted by Nick Zucco, son of Tony Zucco, the mobster who killed the Graysons. Nick wants revenge against Dick, who he blames for the Maronis' murder of his entire family. Tim helps Dick neutralize Nick, but Dick is disturbed by his needless brutality and murderous actions towards the Chicago P.D. when they arrive. Later on, Yorke is cheating with a prostitute and leaves the building where he passes a homeless man, who is not breathing properly. Yorke arrogantly ignores the man and goes to his car only for the homeless man to suddenly monstrous in size and strength. Yorke tries to flee only for the man to rip Yorke's arm off and begin beating him to death with it. # '"Going Viral"-'Yorke is found dead the next morning with his death being reported by the prostitute whom Yorke was having relations with. Several police officers comment on glad they are that Yorke is gone, however, Luke, although he disliked Yorke, scolds them for it. Dick and Luke are assigned to the case, however, Dick wants to focus on a situation where interference is delaying Bludhaven 911 calls. Agent Fox and S.P.Y.R.A.L. agents posing as the FBI arrive to investigate this matter, but Dick is already a step ahead of them when he discovers a hacker named Chaos Larry is behind this. Chaos Larry has copied the ability of Kilg%re, an opponent of the Flash, to manipulate all forms of technology. Chaos Larry then pressures the city government to give him all of the money from the city treasury so he can stop. Tiffany advises the mayor to not do this knowing that this will bankrupt Bludhaven, however, the mayor refuses due to wanting to save more lives. Luke obtains a call from Yorke's wife Jenna where Jenna has information about her husband's murder. When Luke and rookie officer Amy Rohrbach arrives, Jenna angrily throws a business card with traces of a woman's lipstick at them. She says she suspects her husband had an affair and blames Luke as well as the police believe that they knew about it. Jenna shoves Amy and Luke restrains her. Jenna begins to cry with Luke comforting her. Dick realizes that Chaos Larry's powers work similar to a computer program which is why he creates a biological computer virus knowing that it can counteract him. Tiffany arrives with power dampening cuffs to arrest Chaos Larry after tracking him only to nearly get killed. Dick arrives to save Tiffany and injects the virus into Chaos Larry, defeating him. Tiffany then arrests Larry and allows Robin to leave. Unfortunately, the city is unable to recover their funds since Chaos Larry had them all deleted into cyberspace, leaving the mayor distraught. An S.P.Y.R.A.L. agent named Victor Sage meets with the mayor making plans to transfer Chaos Larry to Arkham Asylum due to the individual having a severe obsessive-compulsive disorder. When Sage goes to his car in the parking lot, he is ambushed by a street gang who start beating him with baseball bats. Sage is able to subdue a few of the thugs with his martial arts training but is unsuccessful. A mysterious man comes to Sage and uses a dial to send a bunch of fluids into his body which increases his strength and size. Sage tells the man that he knew he didn't forgive him and the man tells Sage he is right since Sage and his friends made him into this thing. The man then proceeds to start bashing Sage into his car. Confirmed Plotlines * By the end of this season, Dick will become Nightwing * There will be new recruits in the Bludhaven Police Department, aside from Luke, one of them will be an ally to Dick and one of them will be an enemy * Unlike the previous season, Adrian Chase will have a bigger role * Hank Hall, Dawn Granger, Gar, and Victor Stone will return * The main villain for this season will be the one who is vengeful the most Confirmed New Characters * '''Amy Rohrbach-'''A new rookie officer fresh out of the police academy. Amy Rohrbach is athletic, funny, intelligent, and optimistic. Despite all this, she has issues from her past that will have to be dealt with. * '''Marina Kosov-'''Hailing from Ukraine, Marina is 23 years old and worked as a psychologist prior to her tenure in the Bludhaven Police Department. She is known to be intelligent, seductive, and calculating. * '''Peter Yorke-'''Following Soames' promotion from inspector to lead inspector, Yorke has been assigned to be the acting shift-commander of Soames' precinct. Although Yorke's promotion may not be permanent, he is very arrogant towards everyone believing he is superior to them and that the laws do not apply to him. Because of these negative traits, everyone wants him gone. * '''Ghost Walker'-A masked serial killer who has terrorized Bludhaven in the 1800s. His identity was never discovered and when he vanished, people were grateful that his evil ended only for him to resurface again years later. * Roland Daggett-The president and CEO of Daggett Industries. Although he appears to be an honest businessman, Daggett is secretly a mobster. Category:Live-Action Category:Showtime